Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!
Phineas and Ferb turn the city of Danville into a giant thank you card for Santa Claus because they feel nobody ever thanks him for all the joy he brings to the world. Doofenshmirtz uses a device called the "Naughty-inator" to put the city of Danville on Santa's naughty list. Read the full summary... Winter Vacation and What Does He Want? Phineas and Ferb's Tree.PNG Dual Tobagan Beds.PNG Sled Ramp.PNG|Ski Tower File:Adding a carrot for the snowman's nose.jpg|"Building a snowman the size of Colossus..." File:GivingAYetiAShower.png|"...or giving a yeti a shower!" Caroling and Rocking.PNG|Rockin' a Christmas Carol Making Snow Angels That Fly.PNG|Making snow angels that really fly! Rocking a Christmas Carol.PNG File:WrappingAPresent.png|Isabella with her present to Phineas. File:ShovelingSnowOffOfTheDrive.png|"...Or just shoveling snow off the drive!" ("Well, they can't all be fun.") File:PuttingAStarOnTheTree.png Caroling.PNG File:GiftForMom.png|Phineas and Ferb with a present for Linda. File:Donations.png Pushing the Abominable Snowman.PNG|Phineas hauls the Abominable Snowman while Candace is on the phone. Christmas Special.PNG|"Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas Special!" File:Dual toboggans sliding down the street.jpg DualTobaganRide.png|"I see why dogs enjoy this sensation." delayed__.JPG|"Delayed? Why do you mean delayed?" Gross Blueprints.PNG Call in the Troops.PNG Ferb Wondering Where Perry Is.PNG Front - What Does He Want.JPG Candace trying to think - What Does He Want.JPG WhatDoesHeWant2.jpg Candace Present Roulette.jpg|I need to know, but right now all I can do is guess Oh Dear - What Does He Want.JPG Stacy and Jenny ask what he wants.JPG Waving hands in the air -What does he want.JPG WhatDoesHeWant3.jpg Stacy and Jenny point - What Does he Want.JPG That Christmas Feeling File:Phineas'Dream.png|Making the most of one day. Gross Blueprints.PNG Call in the Troops.PNG Ferb Wondering Where Perry Is.PNG Perry and a Snowman.PNG Winter Time's Fun.PNG The Hat's Magic.PNG File:A disturbance.png|Isabella can hear Candace stealing her catch phrase. Santa's Rest Stop.PNG Directing the Mission.PNG Wrapping the Tree.PNG Spinning Around the Tree.PNG File:JeremyAndSuzyChristmasTime.png|Jeremy and Suzy coming outside to decorate their house. Ribbon.PNG File:FerbPutsUpChristmasLights.png|Spider-Ferb in action. Giant Snowman File:Christmas train.png File:IsabellaInJet.png Shining Star.PNG File:PhineasPuttingUpChrisstmasLights.png File:TheChristmasFeeling.png|"And make that Christmas feeling grow." File:Christmas in Danville.png File:Candace has that Christmas feeling.png|Candace going to visit Jeremy. File:ReadyToWriteOurLettersToSanta.png I Really Don't Hate Christmas Perry and a Snowman.PNG The Hat's Magic.PNG File:WinterTime'sFun.png|"Wintertime's fun! Follow me!" Winter Time's Fun.PNG File:Carl gives a Secret Santa present.jpg|Carl giving Agent P his gift. Perry's Secret Santa Gift.PNG Eyes On the Screen.PNG Stop Filming Your Butt.PNG Christmas Party.PNG File:Perry scares Doof.jpg|Perry crashes in on Doofenshmirtz. File:Tied up in Christmas lights.jpg|"And a partridge on a Perry (the platypus!)." A Partridge on a Perry.PNG File:TheNaughty-inator.png|"Behold, the Naughty-inator!" Glowing Doof.PNG File:I Really Don't Hate Christmas.jpg|"But I really don't hate Christmas!" File:What's wrong with me.jpg|"What's wrong with me?" File:IReallyDon'tHateChristmas.png|"I have an intense, burning indifference." File:WeWon'tGoUntilWeGetSome.png|"Are you threatening me?" On the Fence.PNG Carolers.PNG|Carolers File:You'reFelizNaviDeadToMe.png|"You're Feliz Navi dead to me!" Where Did We Go Wrong? File:Blay'n and Clewn't check the list.png Christmaself1.jpg Christmaself2.jpg Christmaself3.jpg Christmaself4.jpg File:JeremyAndHisLetterToSanta.png File:Santa_thinks_we're_naughty.jpg|"Santa thinks everyone's been naughty?" File:NaughtyNonsense.png|"Now that's just nonsense!" File:ScoldingPhineas.png File:It'sAllMyFault.png|"Could this be true?" File:ItWasAllADream.png File:OrNot.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong.png File:How could we be naughty.jpg File:WhereDidWeGoWrong2.png|"How could we be naughty, when I thought we were so nice?" Where Did We Go Wrong 10.PNG|Isabella wondering what they did wrong. File:WhereDidWeGoWrong3.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong4.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong5.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong6.png Racking My Brain Here.PNG|"I'm rackin' my brain here" I Really Thought We Were Good.PNG|I really thought we were nice Pleading to Santa.PNG|Pleading to Santa Begging Santa To Recheck.PNG|Begginb Santa to recheck the list File:WhereDidWeGoWrong7.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong8.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong9.png Phineas Not Giving Up.png|Phineas is not willing to accept the fact that Danville is naughty Isabella Questioning Phineas.PNG|Isabella wonders hos they are gonna tell Santa Danville for Niceness File:INotGivingUp.png|"No. Y-you know what? I-I can't accept this!" File:Danville For Niceness 1.png|Danville for Niceness Or: Santa, What Gives? Phineas and Isabella Christmas.jpg File:Danville For Niceness 2.png Phineas&Isabella-singing.jpg File:Danville For Niceness 3.png Niceness.PNG File:Danville For Niceness 4.png|Danville is very nice. File:PhineasAndIsabellaMeetBlay'n&Clewn't.png|"'Allo, 'allo!" File:DoofWithFiggyPudding.png File:Candace in snowsuit.jpg|"You've gotta be kidding." File:Blay'n and Clewn't discuss the readings.png File:Nice except for Buford.jpg|"Everybody nice... except you. Sorry." File:Santa'sNotComingToDanville.png File:NoActOfKindness.png|"I'll never get to my one act of kindness?!" File:Boo, no Christmas.png|"I'm with you guys." File:PhineasAtXmas.jpg|"We're gonna save Christmas!" Figgy Pudding.PNG Danville for Niceness.PNG Christmas Is Starting Now! File:Christmas is coming.png|"Christmas is coming!" File:ToBeThoughtOfAsNiceByHisFriends.png It's beautiful.jpg File:FerbsFiresPresentCannon.png File:PhineasPilotsSled.png File:Baljeet loads the presents.png File:Dancing on the sleigh.png File:Buford jingling bell.png File:IsabellaWrapsPresents.png File:Greeting Grandpa in the jet.png File:Baljeet and Wendy.png|"Hello Wendy. Did anyone order a really big hat?" File:WendyStinglehopper.png|*gasp* "My hat! Oh, how can I ever thank you?" File:WendyKissesBaljeet.png|Kiss under a mistletoe. File:Baljeet blushes.png File:Baljeet kisses Wendy, part 1.png File:Baljeet kisses Wendy, part 2.png File:Later.png|"Later!" File:A partridge on an evil scientist.png|"And a partridge on an evil scientist." Thank You Santa File:Christmas accomplished.png File:SantaClaus.png|Santa Claus makes his appearances. File:Candace's Christmas gift from Jeremy.png|Candace with the earrings Jeremy gave her. File:Jeremy'sGiftFromCandace.png|Jeremy with the guitar Candace gave him. File:MerryChristmasCanderemy.png|Candace and Jeremy embracing. File:MerryChristmasPhineas.png File:LocalBoyGetsHarmonica.png File:Christmas morning.png File:Someone'sEatingTheCookies.png File:SomeoneWasPerry.png File:Linda'sGift.png File:FerbAndJeremyRockingOut.png|Ferb and Jeremy with their musical presents. File:Dancing, Peanuts style.png File:Buford and Baljeet's gift.png File:Irving'sGift.png File:It'sAVase.png|Perry with his gift from Doofenshmirtz. File:Monogram'sGift.png|Monogram's gift from Carl. File:Carl's gift.png|Carl's gift from Monogram. File:Phineas and Ferb making snow angels.png|Phineas and Ferb making snow angels. File:OnSecondThoughtDon'tFollowMe.png|"On second thought, don't follow me!" To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!